Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 19
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 24th, 144 points | prev = 18 | next = 20 }} Norway participated in the nineteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Italy. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 16, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the girl group Served with the song "Psycho". The entry was automatically qualified and it got the 24th place in the final with 144 points. Before Northvision NRK confirmed the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 19 on the last day before the deadline due to focus on other projects, as stated by the broadcaster. They never thought of withdrawing especially with the already guaranteed final spot after last edition's third place. NRK decided to cut the national selection to only one round for this edition due to lack of time. The broadcaster internally selected 4 artists with 4 songs to participate in the national final. Den Norsken Sangen 16 The four participating acts were announced on 24 May 2016, one day before the show. In this edition, only televoting was used. Only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 29 May and surprisingly the girl group Served were announced as the winner and got the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 19 with their pop track "Psycho". It was the first entry in the Norwegian language after six editions. At Northvision The Semi-final Allocation Draw took place on 14 May 2016 in Hotel de Rome, in Rome. Norway was allocated to vote in the first semi-final. On 30 May 2016, during the announcement of the semi-finals running order, the country was drawn to perform in the first half of the Grand Final as member of Big 6. The girls were placed in the 17th place in the betting odds before the contest and stated ready to do much better after being accused of lack of experience by press. performing in Turin.|240px]] Starting from the 19th edition, the running order was made by the NBU council to determine the starting positions of the participating countries during the North Vision Song Contest shows. After the results of the second semi-final and when all the finalists were known, Norway was decided to open the final for the second time in the history. Served made a great opening act on the stage in Turin but they only finished 24th in the final ranking with 144 points gettting 12 points from the Andorran jury and 12 points from the Algerian televoting. Norway came 22nd in the jury voting with 72 points and 23rd in the televoting with 72 points, too. Voting Norway had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 4th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was the runner-up of Den Norsken Sangen 16, Astrid S. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 19 Category:NVSC 19 countries